Torn Mask
by Joshua the Arcanis
Summary: Harry is the perfect hero. Brave, kind, confident, but not overly so. Or is it all a lie? Is there any unknown manipulations? Is there possibly more wizards than Europeans? Will the war be over once and for all? We can only hope.
1. Chapter 1: Idleness

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction I've ever made, so please don't be too judgmental. I am planning to put forth a good amount to work to finish this, and am hoping that you guys will like it. So... here's a quick overview of the story for those of you who treasure knowing some basic information... [SPOILERS TO SOME PARTS OF THE STORY, SKIM OVER OR PROCEED WITH CAUTION!]**

 **Pairings: Harry/Daphne, OC/OC, Draco/Astoria, Theodore/Tracey, Ginny/Blaise, Hermione/Neville**

 **Dark!Smart!Semi-Powerful!Harry. AKA: Smart and cruel, analytic, and powerful, but not nearly as powerful as Voldemort, Dumbledore, etc.**

 **Dark!Very Smart!Daphne. AKA: Analytic and logical, and basically a genius. Around average magical power.**

 **Dark!Hermione, Dark!Smart!Ginny, Gray!Sirius, Gray!Remus, Gray!Neville, and OC's**

 **Description: Harry is the perfect hero. Brave, kind, confident, but not overly so. Or is it all a lie? Is there any unknown manipulations? Is there possibly more wizards than Europeans? Will the war be over once and for all? We can only hope.**

 **Chapter #1: Idleness**

Harry James Potter, age 15, walked down the seemingly endless halls of Hogwarts. He was returning to the Gryffindor Common Room after his semi-weekly session with Professor Dumbledore.

That session, the one that was absolutely private, the one that only he and Professor Dumbledore could know about. He needed to be resistant to pain, to suffering, to agony. Professor Dumbledore would help him with that and support him through having to kill Voldemort.

He continued limping through the halls cursing himself for forgetting his invisibility cloak. If someone saw him like this, he didn't even want to imagine that.

Suddenly, the pitter-patter of footsteps was heard and Harry immediately started to panic. He glanced around swiftly, looking for avenues of escape. He tried to do the Disillusionment spell silently to no avail. Soon, he heard a voice, the voice of the dreaded house of Hogwarts, the voice of a Slytherin.

"What are you doing out at this time of night, Potter?" asked an indifferent feminine voice down the hall.

"I could ask you the same question, Greengrass." replied Harry through gritted teeth.

He saw her eyes actually become acutely worried at his response, but he knew it was fake. Why would any Slytherin, much less the 'Unmovable Glacier' or 'Ice Queen' as some called her, actually care for his well-being?

"Are you okay, Potter?" she asked in a voice that was much kinder than her greeting.

"Move, Greengrass," he said, not noticing that he subconsciously did not answer her question, "I've got things to do."

Daphne remained rooted to her spot, further infuriating Harry, "Move it, you idiot!"

She just stood there, observing him coldly, as if a test or question. He tried to move away, but found himself in a precarious still of movement.

"Found yourself a little immobile, Potter?" she asked coyly.

"Release me now, Greengrass." he hissed, getting red with embarrassment and anger.

"But where's the fun it that? _Stupefy._ " she replied, promptly knocking Harry out.

Daphne smirked now that she was alone. Potter was definitely not okay, and she had just made him in her credit. Little did she know how much he was going to owe her soon.

Severus Snape was appalled, disgusted, and above all, horrified. He had just finished his scans of the Potter boy, and it was not pleasant. He started with the usual physical damage check and found many deformed bones, weak organs, and many cuts, bruises, and even one healing gash. But then he proceeded to do the magical damage diagnostic…

It was horrendous. Layer upon layer of charm work and spells were weaved impeccably. He didn't even know some of the charms placed upon the boy. He, himself, could only possibly break a limited few of these.

Severus let a weary sigh escape his lips. He may despise his nemesis' son, but not so much that he would let the boy carry on like this.

'Who would've done this to a Potter, much less the Boy-Who-Lived?' he thought to himself as he picked up his wand and started to destroy the small enchantments placed on the boy.

When Severus drew the final rune for the destruction of the trust spell, he was sweating heavily and breathing raggedly. He had only managed to break the trust, attraction, locating, and tracking spells. He would need someone more powerful and patient to break the others…

But then a problem occurred. Who was powerful enough to break the rest. Severus counted the minuscule list in his head, 'Dumbledore, Riddle, Flamel…' that's all he knew from the European wizards. Maybe an American or Chinese wizard could assist him...

Then Severus realized that if he left the castle for that long he would be watched extremely carefully, by both Dumbledore and Riddle, he really had only one choice.

'But, that can wait…' he thought, his curiosity getting the best of him, 'I'll just use some legilimency and see how he got this way…'

" _Legilimens!"_ he hissed as he found himself in a recent memory of Potter's.

Severus lifted his eyes and met the unblinking gaze of one Albus Dumbledore. Severus had to admit himself confused, for one thing seemed distinctly off. The headmaster's eyes. The were insane and wild, quite foreign to the kindly, grandfather eyes he displayed publicly.

" _Torquem Dolora,"_ hissed the headmaster, unaware that Severus' eyebrows had shot off his head in the not-so-distant future.

Severus watched in trepidation and not a small amount of horror as the Potter boy made only miniscule motions that conveyed any feeling of the pain. Severus was appalled by the lack of response a high-rate pain charm was bringing out of the boy.

"Your parents sacrifice may just be worth it after all…" muttered Dumbledore.

Here, both Severus and Harry cringed and Severus quickly became quite angered. But as it was only a memory, Severus couldn't hex the senile headmaster into next the millennium.

"Yes… thank you sir." Severus heard Potter reply tiredly. Severus' anger only increased at the respect Potter had for the headmaster after that. Was this a regular occurrence? Severus couldn't tell if he wanted to know or not.

Dumbledore only inclined his head and opened the door to his office, "Beware late stalkers my boy."

Potter nodded and turned to leave, his eyesight one with Severus through legilimency.

Severus pulled out of Potter's memory and inhaled sharply. That was a not-so-brilliant surprise. Severus was now completely baffled, why did Potter think he earned that, much less respect that senile old goat after that?

Severus shook his head as he tried to think of what's best. Maybe he could contact Lucius? Surely, even Lucius could overcome a petty grudge and help a boy escape the constricting grasp of Albus Dumbledore. Severus dearly hoped he was right at that moment.

Severus walked aloft to the fireplace in his office and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the stone construct.

"Malfoy Manor, Lord Malfoy Residence!"

The bright emerald flames shot up as if awakened from a deep slumber. Severus hesitated for a moment in indecision before looking deep into it's smoldering depths.

He opened his eyes and met the stone grey of the Lucius Malfoy. He knew that Lucius was very surprised by the expression of disbelief on his face but paid no heed to it.

"Lucius… my old friend. I have a very unique problem…" he said silkily.

The elegant patriarch nodded and asked for elaboration, "And that problem is..?"

Severus took a deep breath before spewing out, "I recently discovered some… unsettling news on the Potter boy."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said quite plainly, "Clearly."

Severus was annoyed by his response, or lack thereof, but showed none of his impatience, "I figured out via Legilimency that our esteemed headmaster is much more senile than we expected at the least, and straight out insane at most."

Lucius grinned a bit before his face becoming nearly emotionless and asked, "And this relates to Potter how?"

Severus just shot him an irritated look before saying, "Apparently, Potter is being raised and trained completely differently than we assumed, and I say I do not like how."

Lucius looked a bit worried, "Is Potter stronger than what we know?"

Severus shook his head vigorously, "Weaker, by much. I saw through his own eyes the old fool casting a high-level pain charm, not only that but a dark spell, on Potter, and saying not a minute afterwards that his parents sacrifice may be worth it after all."

Lucius had the decency to looked very disturbed at that news, though he did hoarsely whisper, "Which spell?"

Severus thought back to the memory for a moment and answered in a shaky voice, " _Torquem Dolora._ "

Lucius gasped and dreaded his own next question, "What was Potter's response?"

Severus looked angry now, "He said 'Yes… thank you sir.'"

Lucius angrily stood up and stalked around in circles before heading back to the fireplace, "Bring him over."

Severus nodded and exited the fireplace, and headed to grab Potter.

Upon reaching the boy, he picked up his limp body and wandered back to the flaring fireplace. He walked through the flames, feeling perfectly unharmed compared to what actual flames would be like. Severus unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief at entering familiar territory.

Unknown to everyone, two teens were standing on a hill's peak in America. One stood with a grace unseen in anyone not pureblood in Europe. She had dirty blond hair flowing down her back, with sharp blue eyes. They had a harden look, as if a storm was constantly brewing. Her pale skin blended in nicely with the bright moonlight, and her clothes were that of day-to-day wear for muggles.

Her companion stood rigidly, his jade eyes swimming in amusement. He had dark brown, near black hair that was not unlike Harry Potter's. His skin, pale just like his companions, but not quite as light, was visibly quite easily in the bitter darkness of night. His clothes were even more casual than the girl beside him, and a wand of birch was gripped tightly in hand.

"Do you know when they'll be here?" The girl asked the boy, not giving any hints to whom this "they" are.

Her companion shrugged and started to pace, "They said they'll be here at 8, but you never know with those kind of people…"

"What kind of people?" asked a new voice, coming from an approaching man.

"Uh- n-nothing sir!" piped the boy of jade eyes.

The man gave no indication of anger, just chuckled, "Don't be so formal, Gordon. It's not everyday that you get accepted as a _mudblood._ "

The boy, Gordon, gripped his wand a little tighter, but replied nonetheless, "If you say so."

The girl beside Gordon giggled and walked up to the man, "Dolohov."

Antonin Dolohov, age 28, was no fool. This girl's family was more powerful than the Malfoy's. He needed to be careful, "Madam, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl just shook her head in obvious amusement, "It's just Cynthia or Ms. Aerax, I've told you this Antonin."

Antonin flushed a bit, but shook it off, "Of course, Ms. Aerax."

Cynthia nodded before asking, "Time to go?"

Antonin nodded and held out both his hands to each of the teens. Both grasped a hand and felt the distinct feeling of apparition not a moment later.

 **A/N: Torquent is the latin word for twist, and Dolor means pain. As so, _Torquem Dolora_ basically means "Twisting pain." Sound like a good toture curse? Any feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the support! I love this story so far, and I hope you do too. Any and all suggestions are appreciated and questions will be answered. Talk to you all next chapter, bye!**

 **Chapter #2: Malfoy Manor**

Severus delicately stopped himself from collapsing onto the floor after flooing to Malfoy Manor. He swiftly scanned his surroundings, leaving not a detail out. The floor beneath his feet was rich black and white, like a chess board. Pillars of sleek, white marble lined the walls, delicate carvings taking up most of the aforementioned marble.

Chandeliers of shiny silver and never-melting candles stemmed out from the ceiling, making the already elegant top seem luxurious. The room itself seemed to look like an upside down T from an eagle's eye, with classic dark wood doors lining the end of each point.

Suddenly, one of said doors swung open, revealing the powerful Malfoy patriarch. He stalked in and headed directly towards the two boys.

"Is he going to awaken?" asked Lucius.

Severus shook his head, "Ms. Greengrass stunned him and I fed him a dreamless sleep draught. He will be out for a while."

"Ms. Greengrass?" Lucius asked, before shaking his head, "Nevermind. Egor!"

With an audible 'pop,' a small, lanky green blob appeared next to Lucius. It's wide eyes held a gleam of fear and... hope? It wore rags with a symbol of two dragons intertwining around an M, the Malfoy Logo. He had long ears with small little puffs of cloud-white fluff in it. A house-elf, there was no if's or but's about it.

This time, when Lucius spoke, it was not with a graceful air, but a threatening voice, "Bring our guest to Guest Room 3, Egor. Now."

"Yes, sir!" The small elf, Egor, piped, before promptly grabbing Harry by his hand and "popping" away.

Lucius sighed wearily and asked Severus, "Anything I can help you with now?"

Severus shook his head, "No. You've done enough." He walked over to Lucius and put a hand on his shoulder, "I cannot thank you enough."

Lucius waved his hand in dismissive, "It's not too much, old friend."

Severus smiled a bit, though it turned out more of a scowl, "Thank you."

Lucius acknowledged his thanks with a wave of his hand, "Now, begone. I have lots of work to do Severus."

Severus nodded and walked back towards the ever-grand fireplace. He threw some floo powder into it and called out, "Potions Master Quarters, Hogwarts!"

And there and then, Severus Snape bellowed out of Malfoy Manor in a pillar of Avada Kedavra-green flames.

Harry was woozy. The last thing he remembered was exiting the headmasters... wait! Dumbledore's office. Why did he have this sudden nature of untrust towards Dumbledore? His thoughts were slowly returning...

Greengrass! She stunned him! Maybe brought him to Voldemort and ol' Tom placed a compulsion charm on him! But why didn't Voldemort kill him..?

Harry shook his head of these thoughts as a sharp crack echoed throughout his small room. He looked around and was astonished by the pure radiant beauty of the room. Silver and green, black and royal blue, the colors decorated the magnificent objects around him. He, himself, sat in a four-poster bed, complete with royal blue blankets atop sky blue sheets. The bedpost was made of fine mahogany, silver strips of metal creating carvings of twin snakes moving in sync.

"Guest, master gives Egor order to serve food to guest master, sir!" Egor said nervously, his body trembling slightly.

Harry nodded off-handedly and examined a bit more of the room. His bedside table was complete with two drawers and a torch of everlasting heat and light charms on it. Well, at least, that's what Harry thought, after all, fire would burn the blankets if it was real.

He looked back the elf to see it shivering, as if awaiting a beating… it reminded Harry strongly of himself. He got up and walked over to it.

"Thanks," he said, before grabbing the food and walking back over to the bed, "What's your name?"

The elf looked surprised, but answered nonetheless, "Egor, sir! I is an elf of my family, a respected, powerful family at that!"

Harry became more suspicious at that… that meant he was not in anywhere he wanted to be. That so, he asked the elf, "Which family?"

The elf opened it's mouth to reply, but was cut short by his own senses, "Master says Egor cannot tell yous my family, it would be disgraceful! But he did say to gives you a clue!"

"What's the clue?"

"Don't make me lose _another_ elf."

Harry's blood ran cold, he was at the Malfoy's? That couldn't be good at all! He desperately searched for his wand, but it was not in sight. He felt his clothes for anything to help him, but was unarmed. He even asked Egor for something only to receive a negative.

He got up and tried every door possible, but all were locked. With not a window in sight, it seemed he was stuck.

Harry slammed his fists in the pillows in frustration. He would be open to all forms of torture and attack. He only had one thing, his fists.

Five minutes later, the door that was previously locked, clicked and opened, revealing the intimidating form of Lucius Malfoy. He stood, silver lined, green robes on, golden cane with the snake handle, looking as if it was ready to strike.

Harry immediately jumped to his feet and lunged at the older man, only to be thrown against the wall and bound to said wall in a matter of seconds.

Lucius chuckled for only a moment before regaining his composure, "My, my, aren't you giddy? You shouldn't attack your superiors you know!"

Harry just settled for glaring at him, not being able to do anything else.

"Have you realised that you trust Dumbledore less yet?" asked Lucius, causing Harry's eyebrows to raise.

"So you did it?" asked Harry, anger seeping into his voice.

Lucius scoffed, "No, Severus was the one that _removed_ the trust charm, as well as the attraction, locating, and tracking charms. You're lucky that he found out about them."

Harry just rolled his eyes at the horrible lie, "And I'm Herpo the Foul."

Lucius just glared, then said, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, claim that my previous statement contains an opinion, yes, but all else was truth. I swear upon the ancient magicks."

At the end of his oath, a purple and yellow vortex of spiraling colors surrounded Lucius, slowly sinking into his body. Lucius then moved his wand forward and said, " _Lumos._ "

A dim light appeared apex his wand, shining bright until the reversal, " _Nox._ "

Harry was gobsmacked, and it showed, Lucius shot him one last weary glance, before heading out of the door, locking it in his wake, and released Harry from his bindings.

Harry just walked over to the bed, and curled up into a ball and cried.

Ryan Gordon and Cynthia Aerax both approached the dark lord. Voldemort looked down at both of them, curiosity actually showing on his face. He looked at Ryan first and asked, "Your reason being?"

"I know that your goals are achievable, and suited much better for not only Britain, but the entire world. I wish to serve you because of that, my lord." Ryan then got onto one knee and semi-bowed to Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded, satisfied by the muggleborn's answer, before turning to Cynthia, "And yours?"

Cynthia fluently said her reasons, in such a way, most royal purebloods would be jealous, "I am here, not only because I believe in your cause, but I am following my first and best friend I know."

Ryan smiled and glanced up for a second, meeting Cynthia's blue eyes, _Thanks._ He said through legilimency.

Cynthia smiled briefly, before getting on one knee and bowing to Voldemort as well, "I wish to join you, my lord."

Voldemort nodded, and stood up, "Come. If Dolohov's report is right, we have quite a bit of stuff to cover."

And so, Lord Voldemort and two teens, walked straight out of Riddle Base, and out into Riddle's Portkey Facility.


	3. Chapter 3: Intentions

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! This one is a bit more exciting than the last two, and I think you'll like it. Though, I'm not sure, as I don't know you. More info in the after-notes.**

 **Chapter #3: Intentions**

Ryan grinned as he evaluated his surroundings. The horizon and all above was deep blue, signaling the nighttime, and stars were alight. Trees of varying greens were sporadically spread across the landscape, overshadowing anything within.

He turned to his left and saw Cynthia looking at everything with a small smile gracing her lips. Her light blue skirt fluttered in the slight breeze, at the same time, her eyes and skin were highlighted by the deep blue hue.

Ryan was slightly disappointed that they were under orders as of now, or he might've tried to snog her senseless. After all, it was his favorite pastime, other than duelling.

Duelling. The one activity that Ryan held above all. Many events had lead up to this conclusion, starting with meeting Cynthia...

 _A eight year old boy, brown hair and jade eyes, ran through the woods, joy written all over his face. He carried a small foam sword in his right hand, and a cape fluttering out behind him._

 _He leapt over a stream, a rock, a hole. He wasn't going anyway, just doing._

 _As swiftly as he was going, he suddenly stumbled, not over a root or rock, no, no, no, but a women. An eight year old girl to be exact._

 _"Urgh! What's that for, mudblood!" she yelled at him._

 _He just smiled, though somewhat confusedly, but was not ready for what was next._

 _Cynthia was fuming that this boy had tripped her, so mad in fact, she didn't notice her casual use of mudblood. She sneered, and waved her hand, and said, "Flipendo!"_

 _Ryan's smile disappeared as he flipped backwards and landed on his bottom. "Hey! That's not nice… but that was amazing!" His grin was back full-force._

 _Cynthia had to restrain herself a small chuckle at this boy's enthusiasm, "Is that so..?"_

 _Ryan nodded vigorously before asking for another demonstration._

 _Cynthia nodded and cried, "Lumos!" creating a bright light source right above her hand._

 _Ryan nodded and tried it himself. Cynthia just giggled, no muggle could do magic!_

 _Suddenly, a, "Lumos!" tore the air again, but unlike the last few times, a dim ball of light could be seen coming from Ryan's hand._

 _Cynthia gaped for a few seconds before shaking her head and extending her hand, "Cynthia, Cynthia Aerax."_

 _Ryan, still grinning, took her hand in his and said, "Ryan, Ryan Gordon."_

Ryan loved replaying that moment in his head. A muggleborn and pureblood meeting and becoming not only friends, but basically an inseparable pair? Impossible. Until then.

Both Ryan and Cynthia met and trained with the very basics of magic, since apparently, Cynthia learned that what they were doing was "Wandless Magic," and was rare to have, much less use to a high extent of power.

Ryan shook his head of the thoughts as they approached their mission. The Ministry of Magic. Ryan and Cynthia shared a glance and smile, before turning back to the elevator, and leaving into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. Voldemort… he was torturing Sirius! He had to get there! But how? He had no wand… no weapons… no support… wait! He did have one support!

"Dobby!" cried Harry.

Instantly, a CRACK filled the room as a small house-elf, piled with socks, apparated right in front of Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir!" exclaimed Dobby, practically glowing from happiness, "It is a pleasure to see yous! But, If I mays ask, why are yous at Malfoy Manor?"

Harry shook his head, "Not now Dobby! We have to get to the Ministry of Magic!"

Dobby's smile slipped and was replaced with a mask of utmost seriousness, "Yes sir!"

Harry grabbed Dobby's extended hand and felt the warp of space around him as they suddenly travelled hundreds of miles to the Ministry.

They arrived with a CRACK, falling to the cold floor. Quickly getting up, Harry drew his holly wand and lit it was a quick, " _Lumos Solem_!"

A ball of light, strong as radiant sunlight, filled the small room. Only the lowliest of corners remained hidden in shadow. Harry's eyes swivelled around, looking for anyone or anything. The results came back blank.

He weakened the ball of light and took off in a run, Dobby following close behind. He came to an abrupt halt right outside the lift. He immediately opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Welcome to the Ministry…"

But Harry heard none of it. He was too busying scanning his memory for what level the Department of Mysteries was on… Floor Nine! That was it!

He pressed the button hoping for the lift to work. To his utter relief it did, and down they went.

Harry ignored the automated witch and sprinted off towards the menacing black doors of the Department of Mysteries, Dobby running awkwardly after him.

He reached out and grabbed a handle on the doorway, pulling it open. Now all he had to do was find the right path…

Ryan, disillusioned, stalked around the Room of Prophecies. Only he, Cynthia, Bellatrix, Antonin, and Arnold Nott were on this mission.

His mind was racing through combat strategies. The Dark Lord said to expect anyone and anything. He wished they had more death eaters here… but the Dark Lord said that this was his and Cynthia's test. The other's were just sideline help… and were also going to steal the prophecy.

He heard the creak of a door and tightened his grip on his wand. The Potter boy was supposed to come, but would most likely have back-up. Even a bone-headed Gryffindor would have enough brain cells to figure that out.

He looked towards where the door probably was and saw a small moving figure. He patiently waited, a silencing charm making his breath noiseless. He waited until Potter's black hair was visible. Ryan looked around, and saw no back-up, oops, his mistake, he saw a house-elf. He almost laughed out loud, not quite remembering the silencing charm.

He heard Potter mutter, "Strange. Sirius was supposed to be right here…"

Potter moved close enough to the Prophecy to read it. He saw Potter scan over it before extending a hand… stop! His head swiveled around, detecting any threats. Slowly, ever so slowly, he grasped the crystal ball and delicately plucked it from it's stand.

"Ah! Finally! I thought it would be forever!" Ryan said, removing the silencing and disillusionment charms. He saw Potter's eyes widen ever so slightly before Potter replied.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Ryan mocked offense, "You don't know me? Oh, I forgot! I must introduce myself. Ryan Gordon. Mudblood and soon-to-be top rank Death Eater." He mock bowed.

Harry looked mildly surprised, "A muggleborn in the Death Eaters? Are you insane?"

Ryan cocked his head to the side slightly, "Am I insane? No. Am I sane? No. Am I a legend?" His eyes lit up maniacally and his grin turned feral, "Definitely."

Harry's wand was pointed at him in an instant, "Take one step and you're done."

Ryan's wand was already pointed right back, "Bring it on, Gryff."

And so it began.

 **A/N: You think I'm that cruel… Nah, I won't leave you in a cliffhanger already! Get ready for a duel everyone!**

Harry flicked his wand, " _Expelliarmus_!" A red jet of light shot out, aimed right for Ryan. Ryan just pushed his wand forward, " _Contego_!" A giant silver, shimmering sheild appeared and just absorbed the red light.

Ryan casually flicked away the two stunners that followed the disarming charm, he countered with, " _Incendio! Avis! Avis! AVIS_!"

Fire sprung up and roared as it flew towards The-Boy-Who-Lived, followed by a large flock of birds. Harry used an, " _Aguamenti_!" to put out the fire missile, then used, " _Depulso Maxima_!" to banish all the birds into the wall, then finished with " _Finite Incantatem_." successfully placing the birds back into non-existence.

Harry looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a Black Mamba flying straight at him.

" **Stop**!" He shouted, using parseltongue in hopes of saving himself.

The snake stopped for a moment, before attacking again. Suddenly, the snake started to disintegrate, hissing wildly and eyes glazing over. Harry, shocked, turned towards Dobby who looked determined.

"There is mores of yous in here!" screeched Dobby.

Cynthia suddenly disillusioned and fired two consecutive blood-boiling curses at Harry, who dodged them both. Dobby teleported right beside Cynthia, and elf and human engaged in a magical battle.

Ryan, starting to get more aggressive, cast a, " _Crucio_!" followed by two, " _Duro_!" spells.

Harry side-stepped the Cruciatus, but got hit by both solidifying charms. His left arm fell limp to his side, as did his robes, now made of stone.

Harry slid out of his rock robes with great effort, panting after getting out. He aimed his wand at Ryan and fired four, " _Silencio_!" spells and even one, " _Lumos Duo_!"

Ryan let the four silencing charms hit him, but wasn't expecting the blinding charm afterwards. He stumbled back, while across the room, Dobby was thrown into a wall.

"Stop struggling! We just want the prophecy!" Cynthia hissed to the small elf, who was standing defiantly to the powerful witch.

"Dobby will never leave Harry Potter to get hurt!" he screamed, creating an explosion with all of his elf magic, killing Arnold, who was hiding nearby, and severely injuring Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" Ryan roared, forgetting about the silencing charm, so his yell could not be heard. He fired seven silent killing curses at the exhausted elf, efficiently ending it's life. He turned back to Harry, jade eyes ablaze, successfully imitating "The fires of hell."

' _Bombarda! Crucio! Noctis Ignis! Avada Kedavra_!' He shouted in his mind.

Harry's arm snapped, broken. He had not an arm to use, but that didn't stop him from dodging the torturing curse and killing curse, as well as attempting to banish the black flame heading in his direction. It didn't work, so Harry jumped out of its path last second, letting the dark flames consume the shelf behind him.

Prophecy orbs fell to the ground and shattered, though it didn't perturb Ryan. He rushed to Cynthia and used a diagnostic spell. When he saw she was alive, he hugged her close, crying in relief.

While Ryan embraced his friend, Harry ran off , right out of the room, being closely followed by Bellatrix and Antonin. He fired a stunner off behind him ever once in awhile to see if they stopped. They didn't.

Eventually, he reached the Atrium, having ran for minutes on end. He looked both ways, the prophecy… it was in a grinning Antonin's hand. Harry's wand hand tightened, but he stopped immediately after feeling the molten pain sear from his fracture.

"Give it back," he said, looking straight at the crystal ball. Antonin just shook his head, tossing the orb lazily in the air, before swiping it back.

"You should listen to others Dolohov." said a grandfatherly voice. It sounded very familiar to everyone.

"Dumbledore!" all three shouted, one in outrage, one in surprise, and the other in hope. The silver-haired, blue-eyed, old man stood in front of them, wand in hand, emitting a constant pulse of magic shock.

"Well, isn't this interesting." said another voice all three recognised….

"Voldemort!" cried Harry in outrage, "The dark lord!" both Bellatrix and Antonin yelled in delight.

"Indeed." replied Dumbledore.

"I see you're as good as every Dumbledore."

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same to you Tom… but i can't."

"How dare you?!" cried Voldemort.

"I'm not scared of you Tom."

"Fine. Let's go you old goat!"

"As you wish."

And so now, it began once more.

 **A/N: Got'cha! Yeah, I didn't do the first cliffhanger spot where I could've, but I did here instead. Await the grand duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore next Chapter. Any questions will be answered and all ratings are appreciated. The only spell I made this chapter is Noctis Ignis, which basically is Fire of the Night. All other spells and nearly everything else in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, so I claim no credit over those ones. I only own Ryan, Cynthia, their backstories, a few spells, and a few other things in later chapters. BTW, If you couldn't tell, Ryan and Cynthia are a couple, they just don't show it in fear of endangering each other.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wizardry

**A/N : ****I am so, so, so sorry! I meant to finish this** _ **a lot**_ **earlier, but somethings came up, and then school laid a lot of work on me, and then Christmas today... It really sucks. I hope you guys forgive me. I'll work extra hard on next chapter for you guys, so await that very soon. Some other stuff on the bottom Author's Note, btw.**

 **Chapter 4: Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle Jr. AKA Voldemort, the rumored two most powerful wizards in Europe, were facing each other in the Atrium of the European Ministry of Magic. One stood, silver hair messily falling on their face, a wand of legendary power in hand. The other stood rigidly, pale, near-white skin with sharp, red eyes and a wand of limitless power in hand.

Both moved so fast that the normal eye could not comprehend what just happened.

A tornado of hellfire was spawned in front of Voldemort, and then thrown and Dumbledore. The elderly man responded in kind by creating a ice mountain out of water vapor. The fire sheared through the ice, melting every inch. Eventually, the fire succumbed to the icy grasp of non-existence.

Dumbledore conjured multiple ropes and chains and flung them at Voldemort. Voldemort yelled, " _Depulso_!" and all of the incarcerations were flung back at their owner. Dumbledore simply created a whip of lava and incinerated all of them.

" _Exitium Bombarda_!" screamed Voldemort, launching a jet of the darkest yellow Harry had ever seen straight at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked frighten, before Fawkes flamed in and flamed away with Dumbledore… right behind Voldemort.

The curse continued it's path, hitting a floo fireplace. In a moment that slowed for everyone, twenty-two fireplaces were destroyed, as was most of the Atrium Entrance. Voldemort turned to Dumbledore, eyes ablaze with crimson rage, and blocked both purple spells that Dumbledore had sent his way.

"Is that it?" Voldemort yelled, "Only two beheadment curses?"

Dumbledore's response was a flurry of two bone-breaking curses and a ton of barbed spikes. Voldemort effortlessly flung both curses out of the way, and reflected the spikes back at Dumbledore. He grinned a dark grin, before feeling the ground beneath him bulge.

He screamed and put up a strong shield as scalding water burned his legs and torso. He landed back on the ground at placed over-powered cooling charms on both his legs. He flung three consecutive killing curses at Dumbledore as a thanks.

Dumbledore conjured an iron cube which resisted all three curses. Dumbledore simply vanished the remains and launched small meteors, made out of debris around the Atrium, at Voldemort. Voldemort placed up a shield which converted it all to sand.

Dumbledore grinned and froze all the sand and shot off two stunning curses. Voldemort tried to move, only to found he was frozen. Enraged, his anger melted all the ice and dissipated the stunners. He was breathing heavily when he turned back to Bellatrix.

"Grab the boy!" he screeched as he apparated away. Bellatrix grabbed Harry before he could respond and apparated away, grinning maniacally at the terror that filled the senile headmaster's face.

Antonin just stared at the headmaster, before launching two killing curses and running back down into the Department of Mysteries.

"Cyn! Ryan! Where are you?!"

Ryan looked up at hearing that, "Over here!"

Antonin continued to run until he was with Ryan and Cynthia. "Is she okay..?" he asked weakly.

Ryan nodded, tears in his eyes. "She's alive. But we need to get back into Headquarters."

"Not so fast." A voice resonated throughout the room.

Ryan turned, eyes ablaze, to the face of Albus Dumbledore. "Get. Lost."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "So Tom's got American's too?" but it was more a statement than question.

Ryan growled and reached for his wand, but Antonin stopped him. "Ryan. Not now. Cynthia is more important."  
Ryan stopped his advance and nodded his head. Turning back slowly, he grabbed Cynthia's hand. Dumbledore saw this as a chance to attack, and fired a stunner.

Ryan lept up, anticipating that exact move, and fired off a shield. The stunner evaporated and Ryan fired two, " _Lacerus_." spells.

Dumbledore reacted quickly, but not fast enough. One cutting curse hit him in the arm, drawing blood. Then, he got a shield up quick enough to block the second one. Unfortunately for him, by the time he turned back to where the three were just a second ago, he found nothing. In his rage, he blew up what was left of the Prophecy room.

Harry struggled as soon as he felt himself hit the floor. Bellatrix just smirked as she gripped his arms, her nails drawing blood from him.

"Is little Potter feeling helpless?" She questioned, eyes shining with glee.

"Go to hell." Harry spat, aiming all his rage at her.

"We can't Harry. For you see, we're already here." responded Voldemort.

Harry's head snapped towards the Dark Lord as soon as his first word was uttered. Harry growled, his hatred towards the man, no, monster in front of him overwhelming.

Voldemort only spared a quick glance at the black-haired teen, before turning to the new additions to the home.

"Ah. I see you're back… and so is the prophecy." Voldemort's grin was contagious to everyone but Harry and Cynthia, though Cynthia would if she was awake.

Voldemort then spotted Cynthia in Ryan's arms. Voldemort swiftly strode over and muttered for a few seconds with Ryan, then nodded. Ryan, still carrying the woman, ran out of the room, straight towards the infirmary.

"Did one of your minions die, Tom?" Harry asked cockily.

Voldemort growled and shot a cutting curse at the boy. Harry gasped in pain, but bit his tongue against any retorts.

"First of all," he Voldemort ground out, "She's not my _minion._ Second, she is not dead. Third. If you insult Ms. Aerax again... _well, let's say you will not like the consequences_ _._ "

Harry's eyes widened as he saw that Tom was actually worried about someone. Did Tom love..? No, that's not possible. Maybe she is related to him or…

Voldemort caught just a small portion of Harry's thoughts through passive legilimency. When he did, he smirked darkly and said, "No. She is just a great friend. Though, I doubt _you_ know the meaning of that."

Harry was losing his adrenaline, as Bellatrix's stance hadn't changed and he wasn't being attacked. Tom nodded, seeing that Harry was calm and opened his mouth to say something, when the fireplace roared to life.

Deep-green flames shot into the air and then walked out a man of elegance. Lucius Malfoy. His dark black robes with clean silver lining made many a women sigh at his wealth. Though, right now, only one lady was in the room, and she was already bloody rich, so he received not a sigh.

"My lord, I finished business with-" Lucius stopped short from his walk to Voldemort when his eyes laid on Harry.

"What is it, Lucius. Never seen a Potter before?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

Lucius shook his head, "N-nothing. I'm sorry, my lord."

Voldemort just shook his head, "Lucius. I do not care if the Potter brat is in here. Treat us like the proper purebloods we are and actually utter my name."

Lucius nodded and ground out a, "As you say, Marvolo."

Harry was confused at this point, but stayed silent nonetheless.

Voldemort looked at Lucius, "Any news of importance, it doesn't matter if it's of the ministry or not."

Lucius looked directly at Harry. Harry saw a glint of worry in his eyes, but then knew Lucius was paying no heed to it.

"Yes," started Lucius nervously, "It appears, that Potter here," he gestured to Harry, "Has quite a few… complications, placed on him."

Voldemort looked sharply at Lucius at the beginning of his statement, and then to Potter at the end. He idly twirled his wand in hand and glanced around the large room.

" _Formam Revelo_." Voldemort ground out, everyone could easily tell he was frustrated that he might have to change his primary plans.

While Voldemort received information from his revealing spell, everyone else got to watch his complexion become more and more worried. When Voldemort cancelled the spell, his wand was gripped much harder in his hand. He stalked towards the wall and drew his wand to a straight line with the wall.

" _Fuscus Ignito_."

A deep crimson, red, orange, yellow, scarlet, pink, magenta, and many other shades of warmth shot out of his wand in the form of the smallest fireball anyone had seen. It gradually increased in mass, until it collided with the wall…

Then and there, many lowly death eaters were killed in a devastating fire created by the deadliest fire ever created. The variation of Fiendfyre itself, Devil's Incarnate Fire.

Voldemort looked on calmly as many death eaters screamed and died, part of the building burning to nothing. He vented as he could, by producing a ball of the most powerful, channeled magic he could.

He conjured a great amount of water and set the remaining fire to nothing, as most had extinguished with his energy. Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in a century, had exhausted himself because of rage.

"Take the boy away." He ground out, though you could tell he was doing so out of reluctance, not weariness.

Bellatrix looked sad, before dragging the stunned boy away, leaving only the Dark Lord and Lucius in the room. Silence dragged on for minutes, seemingly un-ending, before coming to an abrupt end.

"What will you do, Marvolo?"

Voldemort sighed, before turning his back to Lucius, "There is not much I can do. Though, I do hate Potter, do not doubt that, he has the same situation I had back then. Both of us, trapped, unknowingly under that goat's iron fist. I broke out myself, after years of deliberate manipulation and sabotage, all leading to my victory. Unfortunately, I do not think he will have even near the same result."

Lucius nodded uncertainly, before turning around and striding to the door. Right as his hand caressed the cool metal, a voice pierced the suddenly thick silence.

"Oh, Lucius."

"Yes?"

"Do not forget to check on Cynthia and Ryan. Ryan should get it done well, but I want as much chance to keep Cynthia alive as I can."

Lucius smiled a bit, nodding. Voldemort watched him leave with a weary expression on his face. Voldemort continued to stare at the closed door for a few moments, before turning back to the wall.

"You will pay Dumbledore. Manipulating, a game you have played way too far. You shall pay, whether it be my hand or another's, you will."

 **A/N : ****Well. As I said up top, I'm really sorry. Now, to move on to other things…Exitium is Latin for destruction, so it was a basically an extremely over-powered modification that Voldemort created for the Bludgeoning curse; Bombarda. Formam and Revelo are just plays on the words Form and Reveal. And Fuscus, hah, that's just a word I made up. It sounded cool, and besides, not all spell-creators would use Latin or stuff to make spells, would they? Ignito is just a play on Ignis, which is Latin for fire. Lacerus is... to be honest, I made it up a while ago and forgot what it is. Kek. Cya next chapter!**


End file.
